Too Late
by CosmicBlueSnow
Summary: Kai was always too late to stop anything. Kaichi. Set after Legion Mate. Warning, Major character death. Rated T for language and blood.
1. Chapter 1

**It's been a while since I wrote something dark and gloomy, so I decided to write something that wasn't fluffy.**

**This is pretty unrealistic, but I hope you like it anyway.**

* * *

"Kai kun!"

Kai turned around to see his lover, Aichi, smiling at him, a list in his small hands.

"I'm going to go shopping for groceries."

Kai smiled, wordlessly saying goodbye to his lover as Aichi walked out of the apartment, a small click following as the door closed.

Kai lifted up the picture frame on the coffee table, the glass shining over the picture as he tilted it, the white rectangle running over the picture, until he stopped to see who was actually in it. On the picture was Aichi, a bright smile on his face, framed by delicate blue locks.

Kai smiled, setting to picture frame down and resting back on the couch. Ever since Aichi had returned, they finally confessed their love, and Aichi moved in with him. The brunet chuckled, memorizing the flushed red face of Aichi as he spluttered out his confession, looking like he would faint at any passing minute.

Kai restlessly kicked his heels against the bottom of the couch, already missing the bluenet, his eyes darting eagerly to the door, every now and then checking the time on his silver watch. Minutes felt like days.

Kai jumped, startled by a ringing phone. He groaned, lifting his buzzing cellphone out of his pocket, checking the number.

Miwa.

Kai groaned, answering the call and trying to prepare himself for a lot of poking and terrible jokes.

But Miwa didn't.

"Kai!"

Kai widened his eyes, realizing Miwa's tone, how desperate it sounded.

"Yes?"

"Did Aichi just leave to the grocery store?!" Miwa interrogated, his tone sharp and terrified. Kai cocked his head questionably.

"Yes, just now. Why?"

"Oh shit." He heard Miwa mutter in the background, and he started to feel worry pressure on his chest.

"What's wrong, Miwa?!"

"There's a terrorist killing people there!"

Kai didn't take a second to hang up and run to the door, sloppily putting on his shoes and running out the apartment, slamming the door behind him.

_Fuck! Why does this always happen to me?!_ Kai agonized, sprinting with all his might, not even bothering to avoid people and pushing them out of the way, angry yelps following behind him.

Kai slid across the corner, arriving at the grocery store, widening his eyes as he heard many gunshots, blood spilling on the clear sliding doors. He felt his eyes widen even more as a visible blue lump of hair slumped on the floor.

_No no no no no!_

He felt his teeth clench as the bangs of the gun stopped, angry shouts following afterwards as seven policemen dragged out a writing man, who screamed angrily, his eyes eerily bloodshot.

They shoved him down on the car and placed handcuffs on him, pushing him inside the car and slamming the door shut as two policemen started to block off the area with police lines.

Kai used the last of his energy to sprint, ducking under the police line that they were setting up.

He felt a hand grab him by the shoulder and pull him back, his eyes meeting the stern gaze of a policeman.

"Don't go in. This is a dangerous site."

"But my lover is in there!" he protested.

"Let him go Jim." Came another reply, and Kai swiveled his head to see another policeman, his eyes full of understanding.

The policeman holding him let out a snort, but released him anyways. Kai gave him a grateful look as he ran inside the store, widening his eyes, his worst fear confirmed.

Aichi was lying on the floor, his messy bangs hanging over lifeless eyes, a hole in his chest, a shopping cart full of groceries fallen over his limp legs.

Kai pushed the cart off Aichi and lifted him up. His limbs dangled lifelessly, signalizing that Aichi had already exhaled his last breath. Tears welled up in his eyes as he hugged him closer, pulling him into a half hearted embrace, half expecting warm arms to wrap around him and a comforting whisper to resound in his ear.

He started sobbing in the bloody shoulder, the scent of blood filling his sinuses as he buried his face in his shoulder. All of the progress he had made with Aichi, the good times, the bad times. All gone in just one moment. And he wasn't even there to even try to stop it.

_I'm always too late, too late to stop anything._


	2. Chapter 2

**Too late part 2**

* * *

"No!"

A shriek of agony escaped Aichi's lips as the sixth damage slowly fell down on the damage zone, confirming the winner.

Kai watched as the starry surroundings around them faded as Aichi fell to his knees, starting to writhe and scream.

"Aichi!" The brunet ran over and grabbed the bluenet as his frame shook with many spasms of pain, his eyes rimmed with white and wide, face pale, mouth snapped open and emitting many anguished screams that resounded in Kai's ears.

A giant plume of red sprouted out from his body, blooming like a flower and floating up to the sky.

The last of the screams left Aichi's throat as the red shadow on his forehead disappeared and the red marks that spilled out on his cheeks retreated into his eyes.

Kai hugged the unconscious bluenet, stiffening.

Aichi felt dangerously cold.

Kai looked into Aichi's eyes, and he noticed that they were still clouded and hollow, and stared up at the palace ceiling above.

"Aichi." Kai breathed gently, shaking said boy.

No answer.

Kai forced a gentle smile on his face as he shook Aichi again and again, the irresponsive boy lying limp in his arms as the smile on Kai's face quickly dropped into a worried frown.

He gently pressed his hand around the heart, searchimg for a pulse, wondering if Aichi was still alive.

Kai froze, his eyes widening in horror as no sign of a beating heart was found.

_No! He can't be dead yet!_

Kai frantically checked all the places where a pulse could be found, the wrists, the neck.

Nothing.

"Kai!"

Said person turned around to see Gaillard and Naoki running towards them.

"No... it can't be.." Gaillard whispered hoarsely, his eyes widening and his pupils dilating in fear as he also moved his hands around, checking for any signs of life.

"It's just as I feared.." His hand dropped down in sync with his head, tears falling down from shadowed eyes. Both mates looked at the teal haired man questionably, wordlessly begging him to tell them what the hell was going on.

"Reverse was feeding on him, this whole time, draining him of his life. We didn't make it in time." Gaillard sobbed, his lips starting to quiver as he dropped to his knees, mourning over the dead bluenet. Naoki followed next, collapsing on the floor, thumping his fist against the cool marble ground, a transperant stream flowing down his cheeks as he howled in anguish.

The last flame of hope was squashed in Kai's heart as he too, collapsed on his knees, beginning to weep as well, tears falling on Aichi's face like consistent rain.

_I'm sorry, Aichi. I failed to save you._

* * *

**Tomorrow I will continue the smut, as requested.**


End file.
